Again
by MareG8
Summary: Sally is worried and burdened, she goes to a certain stretch of beach to relieve herself, and think quietly. There she unexpectedly meets a certain person, around whom her life once evolved, what will happen? Oneshot. Rating T jst 2 b safe!


**Hi**

**second fan-fic, hop u like it**

**pls point out anything you might think is amiss, an d pls pls R&R**

**Mare**

* * *

He'd been waiting for her. He'd known that whenever she'd be feeling down or needing to think quietly she'd come. She'd come to where it all started. And as usual he felt elated that this place, this stretch of a beach still meant so much to her, that she still came to it when she was in need of a haven.

He smiled to himself, his sea blue eyes lighting up, when he noticed how pensive she looked. He'd been right; she probably was worrying about their son. Again!. He knew her so well. Even after all these years.

Before he realised what he was doing, he was walking towards her, with that roguish smile that had melted many hearts. But then, as he got closer, he noticed something else. Something that erased the smile off his face, and stopped him in his tracks. If any bystander, a stranger, looked at her he'd think she was just thinking, but not him. He has been in love with her for about seventeen years now, and he knew this woman better than he knew any other, or any other would ever know her, including that idiot she'd married; Blowfish. But after that closer look, he realised that she wasn't just worrying, but she also seemed very lonely and vulnerable. That revelation worried him. But it also started him moving in her direction again. Now after seeing her posture and the look on her face, he was determined to help her in any way he possibly can. Maybe he could get her mind off of her troubles like he used to. Maybe she just needed someone to listen to her, as he had done nearly seventeen years ago.

She didn't notice the man approaching her until he was sitting beside her. She was surprised that anyone would think to come sit beside her when she probably looked like she was trying to solve the world's problems. Before she could look up to see who this courageous, or maybe he was simply foolish, man was, she felt a well muscled arm snake around her shoulders, and pull her towards him. She stiffened at the intimate gesture, and was shell-shocked. She nearly screamed, except she felt safe in his arms. _Who was this man holding her close? Why did she suddenly feel loved and secure? Why did her problems and worries feel inconsequential at that moment?_

When she looked up she was surprised to see the dark haired man with sea blue eyes, and a charming smile looking warmly at her. She recognised him as the man, no god, who she had fallen for all those years ago, the one she had thought she'll spend the rest of her life with. She smiled back, confused, but relaxed and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. And she let those feelings of being safe, secure and loved surround her.

She knew he still loved her, and truth be told, she still loved him too. He had been the only one to make her feel like this and more all at the same time, which was, and still is, what made him unique. What made the other men in her life seem inadequate, like they just couldn't measure up to him. But she knew that no man would ever measure up to him, after all he was no man, but a god. And he was Poseidon at that.

She finally mustered enough courage to break the comfortable silence they had fallen under. So she leaned back and looked him in those mesmerising pair of blues and asked him the question that had been running through her mind since she'd first looked up into those eyes a few minutes before.

"What are you doing here Poseidon?"

He smiled that smile of his that never failed to send her heart racing, that told her in no word that he was up to no good. "What does it look like, hon, I'm holding you of course!"

She sighed, glared at him and pulled away slightly. "Don't be obtuse Poseidon, you know exactly what I mean!!"

He smiled at her upturned face and pulled her back into his embraced. Only then did he answer her.

"I had a feeling you were coming here, and thought you might enjoy the company!"

Silence reigned for a few seconds while she contemplated his answer. "And this feeling you had, could it have possibly come from the reports your little minions gave you about my whereabouts?" She finally asked, not for one second expecting him to give her an honest answer.

And he did not disappoint her. "Are you by any chance implying that I've had you watched, my dear?" he asked with a very innocent face.

"I'm not implying anything Poseidon! I'm saying that you had me watched!!" she answered him, exasperated but amused at his antics. Her amusement mainly stemmed from the fact that he actually thought that she might buy that innocent smile he had on his face. He couldn't have been more wrong. _I know him so well_. Where that wayward thought had come from, she wondered.

They both laughed. Poseidon's antics never failing to lighten her mood! She had laughed, he felt lighter, like something very heavy had been lifted from his shoulder, something that had been weighing him down.

"So do you want to tell me what brought you here?" he asked after a while.

He noticed a frown mar her beautiful face, and started worrying all over again, not that he had stopped. She seemed to be hesitant about telling him, but he wasn't sure. She validated his suspicion with her answer.

"I'm not sure I want to discuss it with anybody right now, and with you of all people!" she answered so softly that he barely heard her. After that sentence they into an awkward silence, both understanding the meaning of that simple sentence and the weight of all that entailed. She had been the one to end it, their relationship. She had refused his offer to marry him and live with him in his kingdom forever. She had been the one who wanted a normal life. And he had been the one to love her enough, so much that he was willing to give her up, and his son, just so that she might be happy. So she would live the life she wanted.

And look where all that had lead them, to that same stretch of beach where they had met for the first time, where they had spent most of their time together. With her last sentence hanging in the air, reminding both that she was now married to a good man, who she happened to love to a certain level. They had forgotten for a while what it was, and instead had been living in what it had been. It being their relationship, their life together and apart.

Before she could pull away, he kissed her, a light feathery kiss that surprised the both of them. He hadn't realised what he had been thinking or doing until his lips touched hers. but when he realised what he'd done, he didn't want to stop. Didn't want to face the repercussions of kissing his now-married ex. The mother of his child. And the captor of his heart.

So he kissed her once again, and this time it was no feathery kiss, but a proper one. He hadn't kissed her like that since the day they had parted. He kissed her with all the passion and longing he had felt deep in his soul. He kissed her with that gentle possessiveness that he had reserved just for her. And he demanded a response through that kiss, which was followed by many others after she finally showed a bit of response. By the time they parted for air, feelings long suppressed and longer ignored had begun surfacing, but the difference was, they refused to be ignored again.

They sat apart, the aftermath of those turbulent kisses had forced them to think about where they were, and where they will be. It got them thinking about their lives together and apart.

Poseidon was awaiting the verdict, when he heard sobbing sounds. He turned to see her hugging her knees, her head rested against them, crying quietly. She looked the picture of loss and dejection. He didn't like that. His Sally should never feel like this, and these feeling should not have been elicited by him in the first place. He inched closer to her and hugged her close. She turned in the circle of his arms so she was sobbing against his chest, completely letting go. He had been feeling guilty because he's made her cry, but her complete trust in him made him feel guiltier.

He just held her - her face burrowed against his chest, his chin resting against her hair - waiting for her sobs to subside, all the while whispering soothing apologetic words against her hair.

When she stopped crying, and regained her composure enough to talk to him she stood up and took a step away from him. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "I really am Poseidon. I'm married to Paul and I can't leave him. I love him, I know I won't ever love him as much as I love you, but that doesn't mean that I can simply leave him for you. I do love you, you know. But I just can't turn away from my life, and my marriage. I finally have the life I wanted, and I just can't walk away from it. It would feel like I'm betraying him, and I don't want that. I don't want to hurt him. I really hope you understand." She was looking at him imploringly, begging him to understand. He nodded in acquiescence, and smiled sadly at her, standing up.

They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, drinking each other up.

"I understand." he finally said, a certain note of sadness threading his voice. Then he nodded to her for the last time, turning around and disappearing into the sea, all the time thinking: _The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else._ He turned to his kingdom, his have, where he knew he'd sit around moping and acting like a boar for the next few weeks, like that time seventeen years ago. But he also knew that, he would find a reason to continue living, that no matter what she said, their love would bring hope back into his broken heart, healing it once again. When he was nearly submerged by the water, he realised that she hadn't answered his first question. He turned around to ask her, but she was no longer there. She had left.

When she finally got home, she had been replaying the scene that had taken place at the beach earlier for maybe the hundredth time. She thought back to all that had been said, and knew that she had done the right thing. She kept telling herself that, but for some reason it didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep that night.

The next morning she found a note on her bedside table. It read: "_**I will love you all my life, and when I die I will still love you through eternity and beyond.**_" The note was not signed, but she didn't need a signature to tell her that it was from the man whose heart she'd broken the night before, breaking her own in the process. She could recognise his firm bold handwriting anywhere. She held the note against her chest, close to her heart, tears falling down her cheeks, then she got up and place it in a box with another just like it, another not with similar sweet, loving words, written seventeen years ago upon a similar occasion.

She thanked God Paul was on a work-related trip to Boston, or she would have had to answer a load of questions to him. She also needed time to cope with what had happened. She knew for certain that the pleasures of love last but a moment, but the pain of love lasts a lifetime.

* * *

**btw these quotes aren't mine, i'm not that invetive:**

**_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else._**

**_I will love you all my life and when I die I will still love you through eternity and beyond._**

**_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime. _**

**Thnx for reading, PLEASE review (i dnt mind wut u think, just tell me!!)**

**Mare xx**


End file.
